ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Extreme Measures Federation
Information The Extreme Measures Federation has been going strong for 7 years now, ever since 12/11/99. Ever since that date, the EMF has grown in size and grown a large amount of dedicated RPers. Created originally by _Edge (Mr.E), he gave it up after 2 months, and Michael Walker took the reigns on January 25th 2000 and has had it ever since. ---- Staff Michael Walker: Mike has long been the EMF's hardest worker. Every week, he gets a card up, collects results, places them all together, edits them if necessary and then the next week, it starts it all over again. Basically, he's the lifestream of the EMF. Characters Owned: Prez Mike X-Cold EMF Chris Jericho EMF Amy Dumas EMF Christian EMF Stephanie McMahon EMF "Stone Cold" Steve Austin Michael Browning Michael joined 1st August 2004, and quickly rose into a popular status in the EMF. He was soon appointed a staff member, and since then, has had a big influence in many things. Considering many of his characters are involved in the big storylines, he has a lot of say in the big storylines, and adds match results now and then. Characters Owned: EMF John Cena Jackie Cena EMF Chris Masters Sam Coleman Sam joined around the same time as Michael, and like Michael, rose through the ranks. He became a staff member but soon after quit for a few months. He rejoined and since then, has been mainly involved with helping make cards and writing the odd match. And saying AHHHHHHHHH. A lot. Characters Owned: EMF AJ Styles EMF Candice Michelle EMF Undertaker Rob Siddon Rob joined early on in the EMF and rose straight to the top almost immediatly. He has a lot of respect from many people on the EMF, due to his RPing skills and his presence on the OOC Board. He helps with the results, writing and deciding, and is always there when there are other issues at hand. Characters Owned: Angulus Archer EMF Paul Heyman Jarred Carthallion Victor van...something ---- Links The EMF Links (Wiki) EMF Championship History Revolution ---- EMF Current Roster {| class="wikitable" !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Superstar !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Height !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Weight !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Alignment !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Finisher !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Manager | | |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Amy Jericho'' |align=center|''???'' |??? |Face |Twist of Fate |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Angelus Archer'' |align=center|''6'4'' |245lbs |Heel |Slain |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''EMF AJ Styles'' |align=center|''???'' |??? |Face |Styles Clash |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''EMF Carlito'' |align=center|''5'10'' |234 |Heel |Modified Swinging Neckbreaker |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''EMF Chris Masters'' |align=center|''???'' |??? |Neutral |Master Lock |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''EMF Chris Jericho'' |align=center|''6'0'' |231lbs |Face |Walls of Jericho |Amy Jericho |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Dewey Pond'' |align=center|''6'0'' |230 |Face |Pondwater Splash |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Dude Nick'' |align=center|''6'11'' |337 |Heel |Dudemeister |Torrie Wilson |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''"Dirty" Duke Snyder'' |align=center|''7'0'' |295 |Heel |Dirty Laundry |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Erik Hasher'' |align=center|''5'6'' |125lbs |Heel |Hasher |Jocey Camp |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Jackie Cena'' |align=center|''???'' |??? |Face |F-Off |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Jocey B. Camp'' |align=center|''5'5'' |115lbs |Heel |Camp Calmer |Erik Hasher |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''EMF John Cena'' |align=center|''6'1'' |240 |Heel |FU |Natasha Jones |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''EMF Joy Giovanni'' |align=center|''5'7'' |120 |Neutral |Bitch Slap-Kick |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''EMF Ken Keneddy'' |align=center|''6'2'' |245 |Face |Lambeau Leap |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Marc Mead'' |align=center|''5'8'' |135 |Heel |Mead Kick |Serena Hughes |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''EMF Muhammad Hassan'' |align=center|''6'2'' |243 |Heel |Camel Clutch |EMF Daivari |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Punisher'' |align=center|''???'' |??? |Heel |Capital Punishment |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Rage'' |align=center|''5'10'' |225 |Face |Rage Kick |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Rex'' |align=center|''6'2'' |275lbs |Neutral |Overkill |None |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''Serena Hughes'' |align=center|''5'1'' |95lbs |Heel |Black Hart Fisherman's Suplex |Marc Mead |-style="background: #FFEEEE;" |align=center|''EMF Tyson Tomko'' |align=center|''6'5'' |285 |Neutral |Yakusa Kick |None